


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by GhostDetective



Category: The Septic Circle - Lorna Reid
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: After the champagne starts flowing, the boys play a game.





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100th work, I decided to return to The Septic Circle fandom, which was where I made my first posts just over a year ago. I started re-reading The Septic Circle on my holiday, it's something of a holiday tradition now, it's a spiffy and hilarious book and anyone who has even a passing interest in the paranormal or humour should definitely read it. 
> 
> If Lorna Reid finds this, then I apologise in the strongest terms for my treatment of your brilliant book, but I would like to say that I love it and can't wait to read parts 2 and 3.

**Jay’s diary:**

We must never speak of this again. Lysander getting touchy-feely after a few glasses of champagne I expected, but Freddy, I didn’t know he had it in him. 

We’d come over to Ly’s to fill him in on the details of Fenwick’s new house, we needed to get away from Simon before he killed me over the state of Fenwick’s car, and for nicking that bottle, but we also knew Ly wouldn’t be able to resist the gossip. As expected, he was all over it, cackling and saying this was the best news he’d heard in a long time. Then, after we’d downed the stolen champagne, Lysander opened another bottle that he’d been keeping “for a special occasion” in celebration. We were plastered, then Freddy came up with an idea for the empty bottle. 

I don’t know why I reached for that bloody bottle, but after Freddy’s suggestion and seeing the smirk on Lysander’s face, I thought ‘sod it, I’ll call their bluff.’ 

We must never speak of this again.

**Freddy’s diary:**

Despite the earlier events with Marnie’s horrible dog, we were in good spirits as we headed over to Lysander’s to tell him the good news about Fenwick. Lysander was laughing so hard that he had to lean on Jay for support. Lysander opened the bottle of champagne that Jay had liberated from Fenwick’s car and it all got out of hand after that. 

The cork was popped and we started off toasting Fenwick moving into ‘The House of Stench’ as Lysander has christened it, no less than he deserved, then we toasted the estate agent that sold him the house, the industrial sewage plant next door, then the abattoir and the leather tanning place next to that, even Marnie’s dog for ruining Fenwick’s car and Simon for having to clean it up. It was a mark of how far gone I was by that point that I didn’t run upstairs and repeatedly wash my hands with a bottle of Lysander's rose-scented soap when it was mentioned. Then we moved on to the second bottle and Lysander was getting even more creative with the toasts, which included everything from Fenwick’s lawyer to Devon Thorne, even Jay was laughing, the first time I’d seen him so happy, and we carried on drinking. Eventually, we finished the bottles and the three of us sprawled on the sofa. It was the most relaxed I’d felt in a long time, as I lay across Jay’s side, all of my worries seemed to slip away. Lysander picked up one of the bottles and asked what we should do with it, before he dissolved into another giggling fit. Feeling bold, I suggested we play spin the bottle. Jay sat up and even Lysander looked surprised; a look passed between them, before the three of us burst out laughing. Then Jay reached for the bottle and put it between us. When I think of what came next, I want to rinse my mouth for a fortnight. 

**Lysander’s diary:**  
Bottles of bubbly drunk: 2, toasts made: lost count, surprise propositions: 2 

Just when I thought the day couldn’t get any better, Jay and Freddy turn up with the most delicious gossip about Fenwick. I haven’t laughed so hard in ages and it was the perfect excuse to grab hold of Jay’s firm biceps to steady myself. I insisted we have a little drink in celebration. 

We got through the first bottle and made light work of the second until we were left with three boys and a couple of empty bottles, the perfect opportunity to make a pass at Jay. I innocently asked what we could do with it, but I never expected Freddy to be the one to suggest spin the bottle. I doubt the mousy thing has ever kissed anyone before, the closest he’s ever come is when he accidentally drank from my cup last week. I looked at Jay, who was clearly thinking the same thing and he took the bottle and put it between us! It looked like my luck was in. 

Jay told Freddy that, as it was his idea, he should go first. I expected him to flush bright red and run away, but he reached for the bottle and spun it. It stopped on Jay. Freddy looked up at him and Jay watched him, neither of us thought that Freddy would actually lean across the bottle and kiss him, but if that was a surprise, then seeing Jay touch Freddy’s cheek as he tenderly returned the kiss was a revelation. Freddy pulled back and Jay said “I suppose it’s my turn now.” As he spun the bottle, I silently wished that it would stop on me… and it did! My stars had aligned at last! Jay leaned over to me and I was torn between savouring every moment and devouring him. I could just about see the green flecks in his eyes, which were darkening with desire. This time, Jay’s kiss was hungrier. He pulled me in and ravished me with his mouth, leaving me breathless, but I gave as good as I got. Eventually, we broke apart, panting, my trousers having become uncomfortably tight. I looked over at Freddy to see his lips parted, his eyes dark with lust. My turn. I spun the bottle and, sure enough, it stopped on Freddy. I decided to have some fun. I leaned over to him, coyly biting my lip, looking from his eyes to his mouth, then back, before moving in. Freddy wasn’t a terrible kisser, as it turned out, what he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. I showed him how to use his tongue to full advantage, by drawing his out and gently teasing it with mine, making him moan. We broke apart, then Freddy suggested that the three of us take it to the bedroom. 

It’s always the quiet ones.


End file.
